Light in Dark places
by angela-odisse
Summary: Hermione is getting married but to who?
1. Default Chapter

Light in Dark places  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny can you believe it's today. Ahhhhhh!" A girl screamed from the bathroom.  
  
"Calm down Mione. It's not until 3. You still have 6 hours left till then." Ginny shouted back at her Beast friend.  
  
"Your so hurtfull. It's my wedding day and you act like it's not a big deal." Hermione said in an angry tone. "Sorry Gin. I'm just so excited. I mean it's only once in your life you get married."  
  
"That's ok Mione. Aslong as you're happy."  
  
Hermione started singing and dancing around the room. "I'm getting married, to the most gorgious and sweet guy in the world."  
  
Ginny some how got Hermione to sit down after 5 min. of her singing and dancing. Hermione just sat there thinking of the past 2 years. She had changed alot, physicaly and personality wise. The changes all started at the end of her sixth year. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione Anna Marie Granger found out she was adopted. She wasn't a muggle at all but she came from a long line of rich, and powerful wizards and witches. Her entire birth family went to Hogwarts and were all either head boy or head girl. The Granger's, Hermione's family for 16 years had been killed in a car accident. so Dumbeldore told her of the Caritas were looking for her for 3 years. The last day of sixth year Hermione went to the Caritas Mansion in east London. Hermione spent the entire summer learning about her birth family.  
  
Her birth family didn't look totally different from the Grangers they put a spell on her so she looked like the Grangers, but now since she was with her birth family the spell was taken off. Her once curly hair was now straight it darkened to a black it had natural dark blue high lights and fell down to her waist. Her brown eyes now shot emerald green when she was excited or really happy, Red when she was mad and silver if she was sad or depressed. She filled out a lot and had a body that all the girls at Hogwarts would die for and all the guys would long after. She matured a lot and got a better sense of style.   
  
She found out she had a baby sister and brother.(They were twins). her sister's name is Aurora and her brother's name is Caleb. Aurora's hair went to her waist and it was dirty blond and had orangy red highlights. Her eyes were a blue with a hint of purple and silver. Caleb took more after their dad Lucass. Just like Hermione did, he had dark brown hair but in stead of dark blue highlights he had silver instead. His eyes were the exact same as Hermione's. Aurora and Caleb were only 11 years old and going to be in their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione's parents names are Lucass Catiras and Athena Riddle-Catiras. Lucass was a fallen angel and Athena a witch.  
  
"Mione it's time to go back to Hogwarts." Athena called up to her eldest daughter.   
  
"Yes Mother. I'm coming!" Hermione answered.  
  
"Hurry up or you will be late. And miss the train."  
  
"all right. I'm hear! Lets go."  
  
"Mione, Lucass wanted to talk to you first."  
  
"OK I'll be right back." Hermione walked off as Athena got Caleb and Aurora ready to go. "You wanted to see me father?"  
  
"Ah, My darling Hermione. I just wanted to give you some thing."   
  
"OK, what is it?"  
  
Lucass handed Hermione a small gold box. "This is from me and Athena."  
  
Hermione opened the box and inside there was a gold chain necklace with a white gold dragon pendent. "Wow it's beautiful." Hermione said very stunned..  
  
"It's a family heirloom. It gets passed down to the oldest child. It's been in the family for years."   
  
At that Lucass took the necklace and clipped it around her neck. It matched perfectly with her look. She was wearing a mini black skirt, a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top that showed an inch of her stomach, she was also wearing hooker boots and her make up was put an just right. Her hair was straight and down.  
  
"So you like it?" Lucass asked after a min.  
  
"I love it!" Hermione leaned down and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug.   
  
She started to walk away but Lucass said "Wait! there is one more thing!" He handed her 2 silver boxes. "This is from your uncle Tom Riddle. He wanted you to have these!"   
  
She opened them quickly or she would be late. She opened the smallest one first and gasped at what she saw. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was a white gold bracelet that had a snake in a shape of an "s" engraved on it. She put it on her left wrist. Then she opened the other one and was even more surprised. There sat keys. Yes keys. "What are they for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Your new car." Her father replied.  
  
"What my new car. Ahhhhh. what kind?"  
  
"Well go look it's in the drive way."  
  
So Hermione ran out side and stood in front of her new mustang convertible, which happened to be silver. She walked back inside and said "Thank you. I'll see you at Christmas. take care of my car!"  
  
"No you will be home on all hallows eve. It's your uncles birthday."  
  
"Oh ya! ok See you then." Hermione gave him a hug and ran to meet her mother, sister, and brother. Hermione then gave her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the necklace."  
  
Athena didn't say any thing she just gave her daughter a weak smile. When she saw her daughters new bracelet. "Well are we going?"  
  
"Oh ya. Can you call your brother and sister."  
  
"Sure. Aurora! Caleb! Come down here right now. We are leaving." Hermione shouted up to her two siblings.  
  
"Mione!" Aurora yelled as he jumped on her older sister.  
  
"Hey whitish it." Hermione yelled and Caleb.  
  
"Sorry in a rush. We are going right." Caleb was so excited to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"You got all your things together right?" Athena asked all her children.  
  
"Yeah." They all said in unison.  
  
They went to the car and drove to Kings Cross. "Hermione. Take care of Aurora. Caleb should be fine. oh and do be careful this year." Athena began to cry as all three of her children went to platform 9 3/4. Hermione yelled "Bye. See you soon!" to her mother as she walked on to the platform. Caleb and Aurora were stunned when they got on to the platform. "Ok lets go." Hermione stated.  
  
"Where?" Caleb asked.  
  
"We are waiting for my friends and then getting a compartment. Just put your stuff over there." She said pointing to a spot beside the train.   
  
She started looking around for Harry and Ron.  
  
:: Caritas Mansion ::  
  
"Lucass where are you? Come here right now!" Athena yelled to her husband.  
  
"What, What?"   
  
"Why did you give Hermione that bracelet ?"  
  
"Your brother told me to."  
  
"AHHHHHH"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"He only give that item to his mother, father, sister and his heir."  
  
"But that means....." 


End file.
